Interviews in the Underground
by What3
Summary: Welcome to our show, where we interview our fellow monsters and humans of the underground...and we're also hiring more interviewers cause we're running out of th-
1. Chapter 1

Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the first episode ooooof

The Hottest and Latest Interviews!

Here, we interview the characters of the Underground and learn about their *interesting* daily lives! Today, our guests are the two total opposites, the humans of DETERMINATION – Chara and Frisk!

Interviewer – How do you feel about being on the big screen today?

Chara – I feel like stabbing.

Frisk – I think I'm going to have a bad time.

Sans – AYE MAT- *gets pulled out of the interviewing room*

Interviewer – ANYWAYS. What's your favorite thing about the Underground?  
Chara – Everyone dying.

Frisk – All the food. Toriel's pie, Muffet's baked goods, Papyrus and Undyne's spaghetti, Tem Flak-

Interview – Next question. Who do you hate the most?

Chara – Everybody.

Interviewer – Everybody? Even Asriel?

Chara - …I will stab you.

Interviewer – I'm sorry! Next question, what's your favorite ship?

Chara – Chara x Knife

Frisk – Any ship that will make Sans mad, Toriel laugh, Papyrus not hate me, Undyne not kill me, Muffet not run after me with her spider army, and Mettaton not feature me in his shows anymore.

Interviewer - …Welp. There you have it, people! Umm…yeah! Tune in next time fo- *program gets interrupted as Chara's smile flashes up on screen and screaming is heard in the background.*


	2. Chapter 2

Interviewer – Hello! Welcome back to another episode of Interviews with the Interesting Underground Monsters! I am your new interviewer because of an…unfortunate event. Today our wonderful guests are the famous skeletons brothers – Sans and Papyrus!

Sans – *is sleeping*

Papyrus – SANS! WAKE UP! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING US ON TV! *shakes Sans*

Sans – Huh? Oh. Hi.

Interviewer - *sighs* Anyways, how are you two?

Sans – Eh, fine.

Papyrus – BAD! IT'S ALL SANS' FAULT!

Interviewer – Interesting. What's your favorite food?

Sans – Anythin' from Grillby's.

Papyrus – SPAGHETTI! SPAGHETTI! SPAGHETTI! SPAGHETTI!

Sans – Calm down, bro.

Interviewer – *sighs again* Last question. What is your favorite quote?

Sans – Do you want to have a bad time? Or…or...*launches into speech*

It's a beautiful day outside  
Birds are singing  
Floweys – I mean flowers - are blooming  
On days like this, kids like you  
Should be burning in hell.

Papyrus – OH MY GOD SANS!

Sans – What? It's normal.

Papyrus - *sighs* MY FAVORITE QUOTE IS SPAGHETTI IS _NOT_ FULL OF REGRETTI.

Sans – Bro, the quote is "Spaghetti is full of regretti."

Papyrus – SHUT UP, SANS!

Interviewer – There you have it! Our interview of the day! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm _not_ coming back _ever_ again.


	3. Chapter 3

Interviewer – Welcome back. Apparently this program has a problem with the interviewers and I will put an end to this. Now, get in here you trashy cat.

Temmie – Tem no trash!

Interviewer – Shut up. So what is your dream?

Temmie – go 2 colleg!

Interviewer – Grammar, you trashcat. Why do you sell such bad stuff?

Temmie – Bad stuff? Tem flakes are gud and Tem Armor is best. Only if you have bad time tho.

Interviewer - *sigh* What do you hate the most about the Underground?

Temmie – U.

Interviewer – SCREW THIS. I AM DONE GOODBYE.

Temmie – Yaya!

**I do not hate Temmie at all by the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

Interviewer – This program is brought to you by Mettaton the Fabulous' Dish and Body Soap. Buy now and get another one for free!

Narrator – GET ON WITH THE INTERVIEW ALREADY.

Interviewer – Okay, okay. Today, our _very_ special guests are the King and Queen themselves – King Asgore and Queen Toriel!

Toriel – _Ex-queen_ , if you may. I refuse to be associated with Asgore in any way.

Asgore - *crying*

Interviewer – Umm…anyways…What is your favorite thing to do?

Toriel – Bake pies or go around the Ruins.

Asgore – Kill humans that fall down.

Toriel - *kicks Asgore out of the window*

Interviewer – Hey, hey, that's our guest! And the king!

Toriel – I do not care. I refuse to let him stay here. *walks out of the room*

The interviewer miraculously stayed.


	5. Chapter 5

Interviewer – Hello, and welcome back to another episode of strange interviews. Today our guests are guests we've seen before, but they plan to make this show –

Sans – SANSATIONAL!

Interviewer – today. Anyways, our guests are Sans and Toriel!

Toriel – Hello there. I am Toriel and I'm here with this sleepy bonehead.

Interviewer - *sighs* so why did you two request to come back?

Sans – Because we want to practice our puns, and since there's an audience, we'll put a little more _backbone_ into it.

*Temmie comes in and brings a drum set along with her.*

 _ **Ba dum tss**_

Interviewer - …Okay, okay…deep breaths…calm…

Toriel – Oh my, are you _dying_ from our puns?

 _ **Ba dum tss**_

Interviewer – That's it, I'm done with this.

Sans – Don't you mean you're _dum_ with this?

Interviewer – THAT WASN'T EVEN A PUN.

Sans – It's something to keep you skele-done with our skele-puns.

 _ **Ba dum tss**_

Interviewer - *deep breaths* *walks out of the room*

Narrator – The next few interviews will be on hiatus as we try to find _yet another_ *glares at Sans and Toriel* new interviewer.


	6. Chapter 6

Interviewer - Welcome back to more random interviews! I am here today with the biggest star in the Underground, Mettaton!

Mettaton – OOOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEES DARLINGS

Interviewer – ANYWAYS, who do you like, besides yourself?  
Mettaton – My legs, of course, silly!~

Interviewer – What is your top best show?

Mettaton – Attack on Titan! Even though anime sucks.

Interviewer - *Ignores the million anime fans screaming in the background with knives and bread in their hands* Have you ever had a run in with insane fans?

Mettaton – Yes. I ran into them. The fans were blowing air everywhere at an insane speed and nearly blew Napstablook at the door.

Author's Note – Thank you to Shark Lord for your questions for Mettaton!


End file.
